Things you don't know about the NEXT GENERATION
by SlytherinPrincess81
Summary: All was well? Join Teddy, Vicky, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, James, Al and Lily as they tell you some things about them you probably didn't know. R&R. NOW COMPLETE AND BETAED! LAST ADDITION: AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1: Teddy Lupin

_Hello, gentle readers, welcome to the first chapter of_ **Things you don't know about...The Next Generation**_ Yes, I know, the concept is not an original one, but after I read the excellent_ 10 Things you never knew about the HP Characters by ooosk, _this story stuck with me. It's slightly different, though, because chapter after chapter you'll discover a little background story about one of the kids..._

_I won't tell anything more...you'll have to read until the very last line to figure out what happened (evil grin)..._

_I will say it just once: I don't own anything, even if I'd like to own Teddy..._

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**TEDDY LUPIN**

1. He was too little to remember, but Aunt Ginny often told him that the first time he saw Vicky he was so awestruck that he couldn't use his Metamorphmagus abilities for a whole day.

2. The first word he said was "Mum"; it took a lot of effort from everyone to convince him that the woman with brown hair always holding him wasn't "mum" at all.

3. The first full moon after Harry revealed him the truth about his father – he was seven by then – he was terrified. He was afraid he would turn into a werewolf in a matter of minutes. He didn't want to go to his Godfather, so he lay really still on his bed at Godric's Hollow. Then Vicky curled next to him, telling him that even if he turned out to be a werewolf she would love him no matter what. He wasn't afraid anymore.

4. He used to be really mad at his parents for dying, especially at his mother. His dad had _begged_ her to stay behind with him, safe at home. Instead, she went straight in the middle of the battle. For a long time, he thought that she didn't love him enough to stay with him. Worse, he thought it was his fault that she didn't love him enough.

5. He had a foggy memory from when he was still a baby of a blonde woman crying and begging her Grandma for forgiveness. After Grandma closed the door in her face, he never saw that woman again.

6. He knew about its existence since he was five. He didn't know how, he just knew. He'd heard the tale so many times from his Godfather: the last walk into the Forest, right into Voldemort's clutches. He fought the temptation every single school year. Then, his seventh year, he finally made that walk through the Forest. He searched everywhere, but he never found that Stone.

7. He didn't know why everybody started laughing at him. Okay, he put his damn elbow into the bloody butter dish when Vicky came downstairs, so what? He got distracted, that's all. It didn't mean anything.

8. Sometimes he just couldn't stand his Grandmother. She was always complaining about his low grades, his mischievous behavior, and she didn't want him to become an Auror because she was afraid he would get hurt. Then he had an interesting conversation with Neville Longbottom about Grandmothers, Boggarts, and the bravery it takes to raise someone that looks exactly like the son or the daughter you've lost.

9. The only time he saw the angry Veela in Vicky, was when he caught her screaming at his ex girlfriend Christina at the tops of her lungs. Less than a week earlier Christina had broken his heart. He never heard such language coming from Vicky's mouth ever again.

10. She begged him.

He said no. He didn't want her to see his real appearance.

She begged some more.

And he changed his turquoise hair into his mother's light brown and his black eyes into his father's gray ones.

Vicky smiled, and he was lost.

11. Harry was the best Godfather he could have ever asked for; he gave him his very first broom, he was an excellent Auror, a loving father and husband, a loyal friend and a brave man. He thought him to be indestructible. Besides, had he or had he not killed the most evil Dark Wizard ever born? Then he saw Harry crying next to Lily's bed at St. Mungo's, and he understood that Voldemort was nothing, compared to this.

* * *

_"What the hell happened?" say you. "My lips are sealed for now" I say. __Go on and read._

_Next chapter will be Victoire..._


	2. Chapter 2: Victoire

_Hi guys! First of all, I'd like to thank all the people __who reviewed and put this story on alert. When I opened my mailbox this morning I howled for joy for like 15 minutes! Thank you, you've made my day._

_Enjoy the second chapter of_ Things you don't know about the NEXT GENERATION:

* * *

_Things you don__'t know about..._

**VICTOIRE WEASLEY**

1. She is the eldest of the Weasley clan. She's got nine younger cousins, two sisters, and only one little brother. She _loves_ being the boss.

2. Her favorite color is turquoise. It goes with her hair.

3. She _desperately_ wanted to be the most loved, most spoiled grandchild, just because she was the first. One day, she spotted Grandma Weasley crying as she was holding little Freddy, and saying between sobs how much he looked like the Uncle they would never know. She knew then that she would never be the favorite.

4. When her mother told her that Teddy wasn't really her brother, she cried the whole evening. Ten years later she was really, _really_ happy he wasn't.

5. She enjoyed playing the lady, but the truth was that she had a bad mouth, courtesy of her father and many uncles: she swore only in French though, and when her mother wasn't around. That way she could go on pretending to be the lady everybody thought she was.

6. For a while her parents talked about sending her to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. They stopped when she almost poisoned herself eating a whole box of Skiving Snackboxes from Uncle George's shop. She spent a week straight recovering at St. Mungo's, but in the end she got what she wanted.

7. She closed her fist on the Golden Snitch and the pitch erupted into _Weasley is our queen_, for the first time in 15 years. But it wasn't the best moment of her life.

8. When Teddy kissed her in front of the whole freaking Gryffindor Common Room after the game. _That_ was the best moment of her life.

9. She didn't have anything against werewolves, even though one had attacked her dad. It wasn't really their fault if they were what they were. She told this to Teddy many, many times. She still doesn't think he believes her.

10_. She_ proposed to Teddy. He howled.

* * *

_Don't kill me, I know canon Victoire got only one sister (Dominique). I wrote this before the family tree went public. And I didn't change it because it goes fine with something I wrote__ in a later chapter._

_That's one of my little liberties. Hope you don't mind much._

_Next Chapter...our favorite blonde pureblood..._

_Stay tuned!_

_SlythPrinc_


	3. Chapter 3: Scorpius

_Wow, guys, I'm in awe:__ two days on the net and both my little stories got reviews (_good_ reviews, I'd like to proudly point out), and so many of you have put me into Story Alert, or in Favorites. YAY for me. I'm blushing. I'm really happy that you like what I'm writing._

_I think that t__he best way I've got to thank you properly is giving you the next chapter of the Next Generation: don't lie, I know you were waiting for this one..._

* * *

_Things you don't know about..._

**SCORPIUS MALFOY**

1. His first memory was of his father, crying next to a bed where rested a man who looked exactly like him.

2. He hated going to Diagon Alley with his parents; people would stop walking and look disdainfully at them. A couple of times people said bad things about his family. Once, a man spat at his mother's feet. Why was everybody so mean to them?

3. When the kids at the park would mock him for his name, telling him he was named after an insect (which, by the way, was incorrect), his mother would tell him that he was named after the constellation with some of the brightest stars in all the sky.

4. He was a solitary child; he got used to it, even liked it, but sometimes he wanted someone he could talk to without being constantly judged. Then, Seleena was born, and he wasn't lonely anymore.

5. The evening before taking the Hogwarts Express for the first time, his dad took him into the drawing room and told him everything. It took a lot of courage for doing that. He always thought there were different kinds of bravery. And, in his own way, Dad was a brave man; no matter how often he told his son he'd been a coward. The next day Scorpius jumped on the train, and he was really proud to be a Malfoy.

6. He went to the Potter House several times. He thought Al's dad was a nice man.

7. He made up for Albus Severus a nickname that really suited him: ASP.

8. The books in the home library were varied and numerous; there was even a whole section dedicated to Muggle Literature. He read all Shakespeare's tragedies; he thought _Romeo and Juliet_ was overestimated and totally not-going-to-happen in real world.

9. In his fifth year he had a dream in which he was sitting between a bush of roses and another one of lilies. When he told Al about it, he didn't speak to him for a whole evening.

10. The dreams suddenly stopped when he caught Rosie Weasley kissing the Creevey boy under the tapestry.

11. He screamed to her she was a Mudblood.

She hexed him and ran away. Crying.

Merlin's beard, what was wrong with him?

He just didn't like to see Colin Creevey all over her.

12. The portraits got really upset at him, when he confessed what he did. Especially Severus Snape's portrait: he would called him a dunderhead over and over and talked about "making the same mistakes all over again", and some other nonsense about girls with red hair. When he calmed down, Snape just looked down at him and said: "Go and tell that girl you love her. Beg her to forgive you and pray that she would take you back."

13. Okay, maybe kissing her under the mistletoe wasn't _exactly_ what Snape ordered him to do. But it kind of worked anyway.

* * *

_Number 8 just made me laugh out loud while I was typing it. A _Muggle_ library into Malfoy Manor? Bella would be ashamed. I also gave Scor a little sister: JKR did too, you know, but we didn't see her on Platform 9 3/4 that eventful September morning, because she was home with her nanny (or possibly house-elf...)_

_And yes, before you can even ask, Colin Creevey (did I spell it right?) is D__ennis' son: what's with dead people and kids named after them? Go figure..._

_As for number 12&13...Raise the hand who wants to bear-hug the boy (or, alternatively, Snape) raising both hands__: bless him, we'll be seeing a lot more of that mistletoe hanging in the next one, with which I'm finally introducing the Weasley-Potter clan._

_Next is Rosie..._


	4. Chapter 4: Rose

_Six days to my thesis discussion and I'm starting to feel a liiiittle anxious: but I'm lucky to have you guys distracting me from the looming doom with your reviews and kind words..._

_Keep reviewing, and now I present you the next chapter of_ Things you don't know about the Next Generation

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**ROSE WEASLEY**

1. When she was five she started studying classical ballet with Muggles. It was said to be a promise. Then her mum took her out of class because when she jumped she inadvertently used magic to suspend herself in the air longer than the other girls. She never forgave her mother.

2. She might have inherited Mum's brain, but she wasn't the bookish one. Her brother was. She wanted to be top of the class but she just didn't need to spend all day studying. She'd rather set up pranks with James and Freddie. She got her first detention while she was still on the Hogwarts Express.

Fastest. Detention. Ever.

3. Her Sorting has been a big disappointment: _Ravenclaw_? What the hell? Her whole family was in Gryffindor! She was a Gryffindor by legacy! She wrote her parents pleading them to ask McGonagall to change her House. Her mother wrote her back telling her that the Hat had wanted to put _her_ in Ravenclaw, and that both she and dad were really proud of her. Rose still believes there was a big mistake.

4. She hated not being top of her class. And she hated Scorpius Malfoy for robbing her of the title.

5. Lily had been her best friend since they were little. She thought they'd always be friends, even if they got Sorted into different Houses. Why, then, did her cousin always look like she wanted to hex her, every time she was near the Slytherin Table?

6. She's defending him.

He called her that foul name, and she's _defending_ him from her cousin!

What's wrong with her?!

7. When she sees him walking purposefully towards her through the empty corridor with that weird glint in his grey eyes, she gets nervous, turns around and runs away. He grabs her arm and makes her turn to face him. The only thing she notices is mistletoe hanging over their heads.

8. She took him home. He asked her father the permission to date her. She thought her dad would faint right on the spot. Instead, he Flooed to Malfoy Manor. She could hear the voices through the door: "Did you know about _this_?" - "Yes." - "And you don't have _anything_ to say about that?" - "Rosie is a fine young lady. When her father got back to the living room, his face was a deeper shade of green. But he only said: "Just don't call your kids after some freaking star," and shook Scorpius' hand.

9. Turned out Granddad Weasley was really happy about this change of events.

10. She asked Scorpius to postpone the wedding until the family found out where Lily was hiding, and took her safely home. Two years later still there was no trace of her, and she got married, without a bridesmaid. She hated Lily for ruining the best day of her life.

* * *

_Eh eh, I'm messing with you…_

_Keep a closer look on Lily, btw._

_I've always pictured Rose like a little Hermione with Ron's arrogance and annoying ways. Don't get me wrong, I really love Ron, but Rosie just turned out to be a mix of both her parents' flaws. Besides, that's exactly what it takes to marry a Malfoy…_

_Can you imagine the family dinners with Scorpius and Rosie trying to keep their respective fathers from stabbing each others with the roast beef fork?!_

_Next, the young brother…_


	5. Chapter 5: Hugo

_Sorry for the delay, guys! Weekend has been a little crazy, and my thesis is approaching...Tic Toc...I'm feeling like the White Rabbit, always in a hurry and always late. Thanks for the reviews! We're past 20, and I hope to reach at least 50 for when Lily will be out!_

_So concentrate, and click on the button!!_

_And now, I present you Hugo._

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**HUGO WEASLEY**

1. His mother wanted to call him after a famous French writer, one of her favorites: _Victor_ Hugo. His father just told her "Over my dead body."

So, Hugo came to be.

2. At the age of 6 he wanted to become a dentist, like his grandparents. Then, he had to be treated for tooth decay and he instantly changed his mind. He still doesn't understand why they couldn't cure him with magic. He suspects his father was behind that.

3. When they were little he and Rose would always have a laugh at their names: there were odd coincidences. Both were four letters long. Also, his had the same initials as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hers were Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She would joke and tell him that they would get Sorted into one of the Houses represented into their names, and marry someone from the other one. So if she got into Ravenclaw she would marry a Slytherin. He just laughed.

4. He smiled and happily thanked his father for the season tickets to the Chudley Cannons games he received for his 8th birthday. He couldn't tell him he secretly supported the Tornados. It would've broken his heart.

5. That blasted Hat wanted to put him into effing Ravenclaw like his sister. He tried to reason with it, even saying that his father threatened to disinherit him. It took him almost ten minutes to convince it that he belonged in Gryffindor. According to Nearly-Headless-Nick, his was one of the longest Sortings ever.

6. He doesn't like Scorpius Malfoy.

Not because he's a Slytherin. Not because he's a Malfoy.

_Is he checking__ his sister out? _

7. He's the only one in the family that can repeatedly beat Dad in a game of chess. Mum and Uncle Harry are fascinated by that. He doesn't really understand all the fuss they make about it. He's only doing to get on Rose's nerves: for once he's good at something Miss Perfect simply is not.

8. His sister was an insufferable, bossy, bigheaded Know-It-All, and she didn't even put half as much effort into things as he did. She didn't earn all that knowledge. She could not show a little humility even if he shoved it up her ass. Yet, somehow, sometimes she would surprise him. In his fifth year, right before his OWLs, he failed a Charms text, and he was too embarrassed to tell anybody; his sister knew, though. And instead of spilling the beans like the two-faced bitch she was, she kept her mouth shut and helped him pass the exam. He returned the favor not telling mom and dad about Scorpius.

9. He always wanted to heal the others. When they were little, he used to cure Lily's scratches when she'd fall on the ground. Which happened quite often. She had a knack for getting into trouble. But he couldn't imagine that several years later he would have been totally helpless against the dark curse slowly killing his favorite cousin.

10. He watches his beautiful sister on her wedding day, and sees the sadness deep down her blue eyes. He feels guilty because with a single word he could easily dispel it. He knows where Lily is. And with _whom_. But he's a Gryffindor, and he'll be damned if he betrays his best friend's secret.

* * *

_...shocked gasp...I'm evil, I know..._

_Where is Lily? And with whom? We're getting there, don't worry._

_You all can place your bets, while we're waiting together for the end. Let me know what are your theories!_

_O my gosh, I just realized how wicked number 3 was! The name game, is that clear enough? I could not really explain it any better…My English simply sucks…_

_Hugo a Tornados fan….tsz, tsz, tsz…._

_Next! The Potter Lore begins!_

_...laughing maniacally..._

* * *

_Thank you, hondagirl, for pointing out__ the mistake…_


	6. Chapter 6: James

_According to __one of my anonymous reviewers (I don't know if you want me to say the name, but you know I'm talking to you!) I am a GOD! Darn, my cover is up…._

_You shouldn't say these things to a Slytherin, btw; we already are too much self-centered!_

_Thanks all of you for reviewing!_

_And now, the Potter family drama begins…._

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**JAMES POTTER**

1. It wasn't easy being the eldest son. It wasn't easy being a Potter. It wasn't easy being called James. He felt like he was constantly walking in his father's shadow. And when he put the Sorting Hat on his head, he almost asked it to sort him into Hufflepuff. But that same evening, when he wore his Gryffindor robes, he suddenly felt at home. Where he belonged.

2. His middle name is Arthur.

_Arthur_. Not Sirius.

3. When he was seven, a kid was mocking his cousin Rose in the park. When he was done with him, that stupid brat never tried anything ever again. No one messes with his favorite cousin.

4. Ten years later, he broke Malfoy's nose. It wasn't because he had the nerve to call Rosie a Mudblood.

It was because he broke his sister's heart.

5. When his brother Al got Sorted in Slytherin he put up his best "told you so" face, and made sneering remarks with his fellows Gryffindors. But inside he was miserable: his playmate was gone. It was as if his innocence was gone. But the next morning, when Albus sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, he knew nothing had changed. And, at the same time, everything did.

_6. Okay…breathe…just a few steps…don't make a sound…don't be a coward, open that damn desk, take it and run for your life_.

When, minutes later, he looked at the old parchment in his hands, he thought about the world of possibilities in front of him for the next few years at Hogwarts.

Uncle Fred would've been so proud of him.

7. He thought his mother had the best scent in the world.

Then, one day, while he was running to Herbology, he smelled the most beautiful, most seductive scent ever. He stopped, turned around, and Flora Longbottom was there.

8. He was the temperamental one. His mother often told him he was the spitting image of his Uncle Ron. He'd fought with both his parents many times. But he could never have guessed that Disarming his father that night meant he was now the rightful Master of the Elder Wand.

9. He kneeled in front of the grave. The grass has been recently disturbed: _Lily, what did you do?_

10. He didn't think about glory or power, when he ran through Hogwarts's underground chambers. He didn't think about the great, wonderful things he could do with the weapon.

When he took the wand from Albus Dumbledore's dead hands his only thought was saving Lily.

* * *

_Okay, stop yelling at me! I know that James's middle name is actually Sirius, but what the hell! Again, I wrote this before that infamous family tree, and I still don't like Sirius as the middle name, and I'll tell you why: Ginny. Ginny didn't get to name not even one of her children. I was furious with JKR, and with Harry too, for good measure. Ginevra probably got to choose Luna as Lily's middle name (which I find atrocious, btw, too many Ls), but I was frustrated and extremely disappointed for the lack of "Weasley" into the Potter family. And, let me tell you, for me James Arthur still sounds better than James Sirius._

_The debate is open!_

_As long as names are concerned, I really like the name I came up with for Neville's first born: Flora Longbottom got my immediate fondness from the moment I put her name on paper. I don't know why. I need to write a oneshot or a brief story with her as the leading lady. What do you think? Do you have any suggestion?_

_Number 4 is obviously the B-side of Rose's number 6._

_Oh, and yeah, Lily, Lily, Lily…Questions? Comments?_

_Two to go!_

_Next is ASP!_


	7. Chapter 7: Albus Severus

_Holy crap! I can't believe all the support and nice words of encouragement I'm receiving for this little thing! Words cannot express how happy I am: thank you. I'm also a little nervous, because the end is drawing near and I really don't know how you're gonna react to that last chapter… _

_I'm noticing something: I'm posting Albus Severus on Lily Evans' birthday…_

_Mmmmh, weird…but somehow, it's fitting…_

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER**

1. He was born a month and two weeks early. His birthday was December 31st.

Like Tom Riddle.

2. When he sat down next to him, a stunned Scorpius Malfoy asked him why _he_ was put in Slytherin. Albus answered, "Because I chose it."

3. In his first year, the night before the start of Christmas break, he received a present, with a note attached that said: "I'm giving this to you in the same way I received it many years ago. And I'm giving you the same advice someone else told me: Use it wisely." It was Dad's Invisibility Cloak.

4. No matter what people said he kind of liked his two weird names.

5. He met his namesakes several times: he thought Dumbledore was a little boring. But the other one, he was pretty cool.

6. His father told him Severus Snape was one of the bravest men he ever met.

He was. He really was.

7. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage to get on a broom not even by a miracle. On Christmas Eve there was a family tradition: a Quidditch game, 7 against 7, of all the cousins, plus Teddy. He was always the last to be picked. When Snape told him what an awful flier he had been, he felt suddenly better.

8. Merlin's pants, was he in big trouble.

He was in love with Seleena Malfoy.

His dad was going to kill him.

9. Rose was even in bigger trouble than he was. _She_ was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

10. Snape always looked him in the eye with a mixture of revulsion, disappointment, and something else he couldn't quite figure out. When he asked his father about it, he explained to him that it was the special "Snape glare", reserved only for the Potters who had inherited Lily Evans's green eyes.

It was the Professor's own wicked way of saying "I love you".

11. He looks from the open grave to the still smoking cauldron next to him, to the empty portrait in his hands and he doesn't know when everything went horribly wrong. Maybe it was when his sister started messing around with the Dark Arts, or when she started befriending that damn painting, or when she started asking about the Hallows. A lot. She fooled everyone: she assured dad she was getting over it, and that she was fine. The only thing Albus knows is that's his fault. He was supposed to take care of Lily.

* * *

_My goodness, I can't even start telling you how much in love I am with this kid. He's, like, the loser of the family, the middle child, but somehow, deep down, he's the best (Harry knows that too, since he's giving him his Invisibility Cloak). While James is the power of youngness and the embodiment of recklessness, Al is the power of choice, and the epitome of sensibility. He's like a bridge between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_I'd really like to write more Al/Snape interaction in the future…_

_And finally, we're almost done…_

_Next will be Lily, and I hope that mysteries will be solved. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, because Friday morning I'm discussing my thesis, and I'm afraid I might just throw up on my laptop...Do you want to send an extra gift for my thesis? keep your fingers crossed for me...and leave a review..._

_PS: I need a beta! Who wants to be my beta???_


	8. Chapter 8: Lily

_I'm still alive!!!_

_I know you were waiting for this chapter, so I'll postpone my personal updates for later…_

_And now, without dilly-dally any longer, here's Lily…_

* * *

_Things you don't know about…_

**LILY POTTER**

1. She always liked green. She used to wear green all the time. But the only green thing she really wanted, she didn't have.

Albus Severus did.

2. Since the age of 4 everybody kept reminding her how much she looked like Lily Evans.

She made sure that everyone knew there was a deep difference.

Starting with her Sorting.

3. The first evening at Hogwarts, she stepped into McGonagall's office: she wanted to see the portraits Al and James often told her about. When she stated she was Lily Potter – Slytherin, Severus Snape's portrait started laughing, and couldn't stop for the next twenty minutes.

She thought he was a funny fellow.

4. She knew she was going to become a Potion Mistress since the age of seven after she became mesmerized by the notes on her father's old, burnt, Potions Manual.

Her dad was a genius.

5. She used to think her dad was the most handsome man in the world, and that when she fell in love it would be with a guy who had messy black hair.

Then, she met her brother's best mate.

The _blond_ Scorpius Malfoy.

6. She made a flawless Amortentia Potion in her fifth year, after witnessing Scorpius kissing her cousin Rosie under the mistletoe. When her mother told her about Merope Gaunt she swore to never use magic again for personal gain.

She broke that promise only once.

7. Everybody had a silly nickname for her: her grandparents called her "Lily Flower", her parents "Golden Snitch," her cousins "Lils," Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron "Tiger Lily," her brother James "Dragonfly," Albus "Firecracker."

For only one person she was just "Lily."

8. She was a Chaser, like mum. James played Beater for Gryffindor. During the match, on her 4th year, he hit her with a Bludger and broke her arm. So she would forgive him, he broke his own arm too. They spent the night together in the hospital wing, chatting about girls, boys and Quidditch, and she never loved him more.

9. Alexander Macmillan was tall, had dark, messy hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He was loyal and honest. And he loved her deeply. So, when he asked her to marry him, she said yes. Why, then, did she feel something was missing?

10. She was ten times better at Potions than her Grandma was. She was the youngest Hogwarts Potions Mistress ever. At 25 she discovered the cure for lycanthropy. But she could not figure out the scent in her Amortentia. She knew one thing for sure: it wasn't Alexander.

11. When Severus told her _he_ was the Half-Blood Prince, she thought he was making fun of her.

Then, suddenly, _everything_ made sense.

12. The evening she broke her engagement with Xander, she got drunk in the Headmistress's office, and she did one of the craziest, scariest things she'd ever done. She took a chair, stood on it, and kissed the painted lips of Severus Snape. The next day the painting was empty. It remained so for two weeks.

13. Her mother always told her that the bravest thing you can do is tell a boy you love him. Two weeks later, she did exactly that.

Severus burst into tears.

She was sure, in that moment, that he loved her too.

14. She knows there's always a price to pay for Dark Magic.

She doesn't care.

15. They said there was no way to bring people back from Death.

They were wrong…

* * *

_I'm expecting flames for this, but I'm ready…bring it on!_

_Today I'm whipped! For the people who were supporting me for my thesis, everything went fabulous! Tomorrow I'll post a special author note with my special thanks, etc. etc…_

_For __**Merritt**__: thanks for the hugs and good luck! I wanted to give more space to Albus, too, but I needed to tell Lily's story first. In the future, perhaps. And yes, "Albus Severus" is the only good thing in the Epilogue._


	9. Author's Note

_Things you don't know about…your Author…_

_Or_

_An Author's note to _Things you don't know about the NEXT GENERATION

* * *

Hey, guys! 

Sorry for the long wait.

I was recovering from my graduation and the flu I've got afterward, and as I was promising to you, now I'm posting this last note for the Next Generation.

Let's talk about the story, shall we?

Lily Potter and Severus Snape, what a couple.

Lily is fascinating, and I'm planning to write a multi-chaptered story about her and what really happened. I've got already down on paper a Prologue and a couple of chapters, but since I'm writing it in Italian I don't really know when I will be able to post it.

Some of you found Lily's chapter disappointing for its lack of answers: I meant it to be that way, because I wanted you to put the pieces together. I think you can actually have different versions of the line of events: for instance, Lily got into St. Mungo's infected with a curse that's killing her, that's before or after she and Severus run away for two years? I personally like to think that the incantation to bring him back was somehow stopped, before she could finish it, resulting with her slowly dying. James saved her using the Elder Wand; she thought she missed her chance, but Severus was actually alive, and eventually they run away without telling anybody, except, for some reason, Hugo. So you have a happy ending.

But you can really twist the story as you like: you can pretend that Lily, in the end, paid the price for Dark Magic, after all.

Let me know your suggestions; I will take these into precious account, while I think of a decent storyline.

I think the ending will take some time to sink in, as some of my wise reviewers tell me. It was unexpected by most, but that's exactly the reaction I wanted from you: I wanted to surprise you, and unsettle you a bit.

The reactions went from "eww" (especially for the infamous kiss) to enthusiastic "I love you"s. Generally speaking, the end was considered weird and some kind of gross: a dear friend of mine, the very first one to read the story before I put it on the net, told me the ending is a little morbid, Lily being Harry's daughter and all. Yes, _of course_ that's morbid (I would not be myself if it wasn't), but I also think it's romantic and rewarding and it's really about second chances and redemption, in the end.

I also wanted to stress the fact that Snape actually fell in love with Lily Potter because she was Lily Potter and not because she was named after, and looked like, his lost love. Very important, this. It's not a psychological transfer thing, it's very real, and it's true. I also think that even if he was in love with her, he tried everything in his powers to stop Lily from resurrecting him because he was afraid for her, and deep down he knew it was very, very wrong.

He's got in his life enough experience with Dark Arts to know where to stop.

But Lily…she's half Potter, and half Weasley: do you think she stops when she wants something?

A lot of people is asking for an Epilogue: I was really planning to end the story with chapter 8, and leave to you to understand, for better or for worse, what happened, as I was saying before. I think that, sometimes, the author's task is not giving the readers what they want, but what they need (I've learned that from Joss Whedon, who is an amazing storyteller) and leave ajar doors previously locked for the reader himself to discover the story's secrets. Giving all the information about the whys, the when, the who, sometimes is just unessential. Unless, of course, the Author herself is so incompetent that the readers can't really understand what happened. If that's the case, it's my fault, and I hope to get better at storytelling with time.

So I hope you've liked reading it, as much as I liked writing it, and I hope the end wasn't a total disappointment!

I want to thank and give a bear hug (the kind that Molly Weasley gives to Harry and her children, when she's not busy killing Bella) to my wonderful and really patient beta, **Dew of Heaven**. Thank you, darling, for fixing both my stories.

Lots of love to **thejealousone** who amazes me to no end (check his stories, the fabulous, ultra-famous "In the words of Ginevra Molly Potter" and the last one, "Destiny Redefined", you won't be disappointed) and to **Gisele Weasley**, who just proposed to me a Portuguese translation of Next Generation. Thank you, guys, for your kind words and encouragement. It means a lot, and, who knows, maybe we'll be working together someday!

And, of course, a big thank you to every single each one of you who found the time to read and review: your support has been essential, and it made me get over my writing shyness. I don't think I can express all my gratitude.

To my anonymous reviewer who didn't get an answer yet:

To **Kolmpiju**: Glad you've liked it. And no, surprising enough, I don't have any brother. Maybe that's the reason why I didn't want Scorpius to be alone!

To **mimosa**: Al and Snape? Don't worry, slash is not my thing. It would be a pupil/mentor relationship, the kind that Snape never got to have with Harry.

To **kirsty**: I think you can find the family tree on JKR's site, or on the Leaky Cauldron website, which is one of the best. I gotta warn you, though; there are a couple of different things from my story (I wrote it before the family tree). ; )

To **creampuff**: yes, that was my goal from the start, make JKR so jealous that her head would explode! So she will stop killing twins she must not kill! Thank you, I'm just happy you've liked it. And for the Lily II/Snape fic…working on it…

To **Merritt**: Am I still a god to you? God, I really hope I still am!

That's all for now, folks!

Until the next story…

_SlytherinPrincess_


End file.
